Out Tonight
by Sparxxx07
Summary: Ziva and Tony go on a date together, only for it to be interrupted by a case. But when Tony goes missing, the team must work quickly to find him...if he's even alive? TIVA! Hurt!Tony. Rated T for cussing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**So Here Goes, my FIRST NCIS fanfic! Wooh! I actually wrote this first chapter as part of an art project, but used a different name instead of Ziva So give my story a chance [It gets better , I promise!] and Review! Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

EDIT (4/18/10): The first 4 chapters are short! but they are now longer! I get so many Hits on this one chapter alone and hardly any after that!! Please dont give up on me yet!

Ziva slung the door to her room wide open. She flung her stuff on the floor, not caring if anything had been damaged, she knew that it was a Friday night, and she was thankful for that. Her iPhone vibrated in her pocket, indicating that she had a text message. She opened it to find it was from Tony, asking if she was coming tonight. She replied swiftly: "Sure, see you at 10 =]" and pressed send. The reply she received said "Dinner in 30? Let's go to that Italian place downtown", so she confirmed, opened her closet, and threw her going out clothes on her purple king sized bed. She changed into it. Her outfit consisted of a burgundy lace camisole layered over a light heather gray ribbed tank with a dark wash denim jeans and dark brown Rainbows sandals. She grabbed the keys to her Mini Coop and headed out the door, she had a feeling about tonight, she just knew it.

She, of course, was caught in D.C.'s rush hour traffic. It made her angry that she was going to be late to dinner with Tony. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the blaring horns behind her. She could move up at least 50 yards. She raised her hand in an apologetic manner, and pressed the gas pedal. When she stopped several yards later, she plugged in her iPhone and listened to all the songs on her Friday night playlist. She felt lame for actually making a playlist for a day of the week; she brushed off the thought, who cares if she did that? Ziva made the left turn into the parking lot of Manicini's and parked in the spot nearest to the door. She checked her hair and makeup, making sure nothing was out of place. She straightened out her clothing and made sure everything was just right. She opened the door to her car and stepped out to find Tony standing in front of her, his signature smile spread across his face. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded. All of a sudden, both of their phones vibrated simultaneously, and they both knew that meant that they had to go back to work. "So much for our plans," Ziva said solemnly.

**Love it? Then REVIEW IT! $$**


	2. Chapter 2

**K guys, so this one's a little longer, I'm trying to transition the story to the case a little, and then the fun shall begin! =]  
Oh, and just to let you wonderful readers of mine know, that I will try my ABSOLUTE HARDEST(!) to get a chapter up everyday!  
and one more thing, thanks to those who reviewed and favorited and alerted this story! It made me work hard to get something out for y'all. Keep em coming!  
Standard Disclaimers Apply. **

Gibbs sat down at his desk and absentmindedly stared at his computer screen, waiting for the familiar ding of the elevator. His team was due to be at the office any time now, and he knew that they weren't going to be enthusiastic about the case that would occupy them all weekend. Not that his team had much else to do. Ziva would most likely catch up on her reading or go to the shooting range, McGee would be on his dumbass elf lord games, and he didn't even want to think about what Tony did on his weekends off. Gibbs sighed and continued to wait. It was only a matter of seconds before he heard the elevator ding and the heavy steel doors open. Out popped McGee, huffing a little bit, signifying that he was in a rush to get here.

"McGee, you should have been here ten minutes ago!" Gibbs snapped

"S-S-Sorry Boss, Traffic is a bitch this time of night. Where're we headed to?"

"Quantico, we gotta dead and an injured Marine. The injured one's family's been abducted. We'll have to work diligently to get this family back safe and alive." McGee nodded in reply to the situation.

"Want me to gas the truck, Boss?" McGee inquired. Gibbs bent his head towards the elevator, signaling for McGee to go. Tim exhaled and went back to the elevator and waited to make his descent down to the garage. Once he was gone, Gibbs spun around in his chair, sighed, and put his hands behind his head. He wondered where David and DiNozzo were, and why it was taking them so damn long to get to where they need to be.

--

Ziva was sitting in the passenger side of Tony's mustang. She looked out of the window staring at the passing scenery as they made their way to the Navy Yard. The silence between them was awkward, and she wanted to say something to him, but she was at a loss for words. Almost as if he'd read her mind, Tony broke the silence:

"This shit had better be good, this was supposed to be our weekend off, the only time for us to be together." Tony growled.

"Yes, I agree, after that gruesome case we just finished, you'd think we wouldn't get any more cases until we came back on Monday. What're we going to do about my car?"

"Already taken care of, Vinnie down at the restaurant promised to make sure your car will be at your home safe and sound. And before you ask, he has a towing thingy so yeah." Tony glanced at her, taking in her natural good looks and thinking about how the outfit she chose complemented them. He shook his head discretely, focusing his mind back on the road. "We're here," He stated. Tony flashed his badge at the security guard, and Ziva followed suit. He pulled through and headed to the parking spot he liked that was pretty close to the front doors of the NCIS headquarters. He turned off the engine and looked straight at Ziva. "Zee-vah, I need you to go with whatever excuse I tell Gibbs, okay? You know what'd happen if he found out about our relationship status." Ziva nodded in agreement and opened the car door. They looked in each others eyes momentarily, and opened the office doors

--

Gibbs was now tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk. He and McGee were ready to head on out to Quantico, while Ziva and DiNozzo were taking their damned time getting where they need to be. He saw the elevator doors open, and Tony coolly slinking his way in, as if nothing had happened. Ziva trailed behind him looking slightly nervous. This surprised Gibbs, Ziva was not one to show emotion, and he thought that there might have been something wrong. "DiNozzo, David!" Gibbs barked. "Why the hell are you two late?! We all could have been at the scene by now, and you two are just strolling on in, not giving a damn about anything! You better have a good explanation!" Ziva gave him an apologetic look, her eyes swearing that it wouldn't occur again. Tony flashed his big and charming grin and gave his excuse, "My bad, Boss. I had to pick up Ziva at Manny's Restaurant across town. I, of course, took the long way to work to avoid Friday night traffic. But I don't think that was the wisest of ideas." Gibbs rolled his eyes and accepted the excuse, although he knew that he was covering Ziva's ass. He would let it slide…for now. "Well? Are you three waiting for an invitation?" He heard the three agents render some apologies as they grabbed their NCIS backpacks and rushed to the elevator. Hw would wait until they were well on their way to Quantico before telling them the full details of the case, for he knew that they weren't going to like it.

**dun dun dun! hahah! I won't leave y'all hanging for long! promise!  
Love and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I broke my own promise yesterday! I couldn't get a chapter up, because chemistry homework was kicking my ass. so yeah. Now we're finally getting into the story a little. Exciting right?! anyways, enjoy! **

The cab of the MCRT truck was unusually silent. McGee, David and DiNozzo were waiting to hear more details about this case. Gibbs decided that it was finally time for him to reveal the details.

"OK guys, I'm going to warn you that you're not going to like this, but this case may be linked to a cold case. The Rinehart case, to be specific." Gibbs admitted. There was a change of aura to the vehicle. The rapid change from awkward to intense. VERY intense. The feeling sent shivers down Tony's spine.

"But boss, I thought we concluded that Rinehart killed his family, pretended to be abducted, and then killed himself before we figured it out?" McGee questioned. Tim had thought the same thing; even Gibbs had no doubts. All the evidence pointed to Rinehart.

"Well this bastard had us all fooled. That's probably the best job of framing someone that I've ever seen in all my years." Gibbs replied. Just knowing that a criminal had outsmarted him pissed him off. Gibbs smashed his foot into the gas pedal, making the truck lurch forward to over one hundred miles per hour. Ziva, in response, grabbed the closest thing to her…which just happened to be Tony's hand. Ziva yanked her hand off of his, as if it were on fire. Tony flickered his eyes toward Ziva and smirked. And although they were no secretly seeing each other, she was still not able to let down her guard. She was probably worried about Gibbs of McGee seeing their hands touching and then they wouldn't hear the end of it. Gibbs took a hard right turn slamming the other 3 agents into the passenger side door. "We're here, you all know what to do." Gibbs growled. Tony, Ziva, and Tim exited the cab as quickly as possible and heading around to the back doors to retrieve the things they needed to process the scene.

The crime scene was horrifying. There was blood everywhere, and the body had been mutilated beyond recognition. The team was acquainted with the appalling violence, for they had seen it twice before. Tony promptly began to take pictures, while Ziva combed the room for evidence, and McGee took to acquiring samples to deliver to Abby. Ducky arrived on the scene and did his job. He didn't even stop to divulge in one of his long tales. Everyone was taking the mistake much harder than they would have in any other case.

"Is this the same murderer Duck?" Gibbs inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes Jethro. He left all the same indicators he usually does. I'm so sorry Jethro; I know that you must be taking this hard. He got—"

"I don't need sympathy, Dr. Mallard! I want this killer caught!" Gibbs snapped. Ducky immediately backed off, and turned to assist with getting the body ready for transport back to DC. Tony stepped toward Gibbs, his eyes not daring to tear away from the piece of paper in his hand.

"Boss, I think you'd better see this…" Tony sighed. Gibbs took the scrap from his hand and read the words. His eyes widened as he reread the words scrawled on the paper over and over again.

_I'm Back, NCIS._

_Catch me if you can._

**Favorite and Review pleaseee! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm having some bad ass writers block right now, i know what i want to do with this story to make it exciting, i just don't know how to get there. anyways, just a short one to satisfy the need to update, it's not a very good chapter but hopefully it will get me somewhere.**

Tony sat at his desk in the office. The receiver of the desk phone held to his ear with his right shoulder. It had been there for a good twenty minutes…on hold, of course. His neck was getting a serious crick in it, and on top of that, some lame ass song was playing on the other end. He concentrated on the rhythms and counted the beats of each verse, anything to tune out the background noise. The irritating tapping of the keys of McGee's keyboard was really starting to irk him. He and his teammates had been working frantically to get some kind of lead on the case: Ducky was performing an autopsy on the petty officer's mangled body, while simultaneously analyzing the killer's handwriting for psychological purposes, Abby was identifying the owners of every fingerprint and blood sample in the whole room, Ziva was combing through crime scene photos and checking the security tapes from the front gate, and McGee was back-dooring into several e-mail accounts. Tony, on the other hand, was on the phone to what had to be the most idiotic D.M.V representatives he'd ever encountered. He knew full well that Gibbs was fuming and would rip the head off of anyone who didn't have anything for him. All of a sudden, there was an abrupt halt to the shitty song. Tony listened to what the secretary on the other line had to say about the petty officer's car and divers license. "Yes, that's all I needed, thanks for your assistance, Miss." Tony smashed the phone back into its cradle on the desk. "Shit!!!" Tony shouted in frustration. "Those fucking bitches down at the D.M.V just enjoy making us Feds wait, all for nothing! Gibbs is going to kick my ass for this one." He griped. He threw his glance to his right, eyeing the expressions on his partners' faces, but to his dissatisfaction, there were no expressions on their faces. There wasn't even a hint of acknowledgement towards his outcry. He began to lose his mind wondering why no one was paying attention to him. Just as Tony was going to scold the two for outright ignoring him, he saw Tim's eyes get wider. Much wider.

"Uhhh, guys, I think I found something."

** Review Please!! :] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so my writers block isn't clouding up my brain. These chapters are going to get longer and better! when i reviewer pointed out that my chapters were very short, I looked back and thought "damn, I've hardly been writing anything!" So i will honor the request to making my chapters longer! And now that i am officially past the introductions and what-not, i can finally have some fun with this! :) **

"Ok, McGee, we've been waiting long enough, what is it that is so damn important?" Gibbs inquired. McGee tapped a few keys on his personal state-of-the-art keyboard of which he bought to keep at his work desk to help him with his hacking, cracking encrypted things, and playing COD during his time off. A long list of e-mails from various senders appeared on the plasma screen, McGee hit a few more keys, and blue text highlighter filled up a heavy amount of the e-mails, showing a conversation between the two people. "Mind telling us whose e-mail account this is?"

"Oh, sorry boss. This is the injured petty officer's wife, Leah Henswerth's e-mail. She's been having some interaction with this man, Corporal Ryan Holtman. Holtman has tried to get a date with her multiple times, but has been rejected several times. He sent her an angry e-mail this morning, talking about how one day he would get his time alone with her, and nullifying her marriage. I don't know about you, but it screams motive to me. And on top of that, his cell phone GPS went black for two and a half hours, giving him enough time to kill Lieutenant Seth Alderman, and kidnap Henswerth's wife and child. How bout that for a break in the case?"

"Good job McGee. Any details on his whereabouts?"

"Nothing. His phone's been off since the kidnapping. His address is in Norfolk though."

"All right, Ziva, Tony, get a warrant and check out his place." Gibbs commanded.

"On it, Boss!" Tony shouted as he and Ziva made their way to the elevator.

--

Tony and Ziva were in the Charger headed towards Norfolk. Tony, of course, was driving, so they could have more time to talk. However, they hardly spoke at all. The radio was quietly playing "The One Thing I Have Left" by Hawk Nelson, creating a less awkward silence between them. Tony badly wanted to talk to her, but he was unsure what to say. Ziva knew exactly what she wanted to talk about with him; she just loathed breaking the silence. She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Tony, how long do you think we can old up this charade? You realize that Gibbs will find out eventually."

"Ziva, I think he's known all along. And I'm not speaking of when we first started dating, but from when we first started working together." Tony had stopped in front of Holtman's place, but neither of them got out. The case could wait five minutes; it wouldn't be the end of the world as they knew it.

"But Gibbs forbids it Tony! Don't you see?! He could be testing us on our skills to resist temptation and being loyal to his many rules! We could easily fail by doing all this and we could lose…" Ziva just wouldn't stop freaking out and Tony wanted her to not worry about the future. So he pulled her against him and kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds, until Ziva pulled away, wearing a slightly confused look on her face. But the fire was still in her eyes, and that was what he loved so much about her.

"Don't worry about the future, Ziva. Worry about what's happening now. I love you, Ziva, and that's all that matters." There, he said it, and Tony felt relieved. He had finally told her that he loved her. But now he was awaiting her answer. But after a minute or two filled with silence, he heavily sighed and opened the door full of regret. _I said that too soon. Dammit DiNozzo! What the fuck were you thinking!? Now she thinks I'm coming on way too strong. _He shook his head slightly as he popped the trunk open and grabbed the Nikon and some gloves. Ziva got the evidence bags and such and headed to the door to pick the lock.

--

Abby was thirsty. She had something for Gibbs. Actually, she had something a good twenty minutes ago. She was waiting for him to walk through her door, armed with a Caf-pow and his infamous "Whattya got, Abs?" line. She assumed the case had lowered his Gibbs senses, making the tingling less noticeable. She shook her head and slumped into the office part of her lab, picking up the phone at her desk. She blew off the thick layer of dust on it, noting that she should probably clean it more often, despite her rare usage of it. Just as she was dialing Gibb's desk, she heard the rapid beeping and opening of her automatic sliding doors. She heard the footsteps heading towards her, and saw the placement of an XXL Caf-pow by her side.

"For being twenty minutes late." Gibbs said with a smirk plastered to his face. Abby enveloped Gibbs in a bone-crushing hug.

"Gibbs! I'm so glad your Gibbs-senses are in working order. I was starting to worry that they weren't tingling yet!" she exclaimed. Gibbs broke off the hug.

"I'm not Spiderman, Abs. But whattya got for me?"

"Oooh! You'll like this Gibbs! So I had 4 different blood samples. Two of them coming from Alderman's body. One sample was obviously Alderman's, but the other is different. It comes from a Corporal Ryan Holtman!"

"That's good work Abs." Gibbs praised. He kissed her on the cheek as a thank you and exited her lab to call Tony and Ziva. He wanted to know what was taking those two so damn long. He flipped open his work cell, only to answer Tony's phone call.

"Tony, I was just getting ready to call you. Where the hell are you two?"

"uhhh, sorry Boss. We were just thoroughly checking the house is all. Clearly, Holtman wasn't home. There wasn't much to find, but I interviewed the neighbors and they haven't seen Holtman for days. Which is unusual for him. He's almost always home, except for Friday nights, when he sometimes accompanies some of the neighbors to the Dante's Inferno, a night club not too far from his home. He only goes with them occasionally, but he normally goes by himself. That's pretty much all we got, Boss."

"Computer?"

"We got nada. Just an internet connection and a very dull iTunes library."

"Alright, well just get your asses back here and we can talk about it."

"About what, Boss?"

"Well Tony, tonight you're going undercover."

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know what y'all think! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm on a roll today! 2 chapters woot woot! I had to get this one down while it was still in my head. otherwise, i'd forget it by morning, which would delay my story even is when things get exciting! :D beware that the f-bomb's dropped sometime in this chapter, ziva goes a little OOC, AND There is a Dark Angel(the TV show) reference in here. enjoy!**

Tony looked at his reflection in the mirror at his very sweet Norfolk hotel room. He assessed the clothing he donned oh so well. His medium wash Diesel jeans with a hint of destruction went well with his not-too-tight-not-too-loose black v-neck t-shirt and black Gucci shoes that replaced the ones he lost during his encounter with the Pneumonic Plague. He felt that he was officially ready to head out and have a good time at Dante's. _What beats clubbing as a part of your job?_ He thought. He was ecstatic that Gibbs was allowing Tony to drink due to his risk of being made was extremely low. But he warned him to keep the drinking to the minimum, else he would have a headache from both the hangover and Gibbs' tough-as-nails super head slap the Tony only received when he really fucked up. He dug his hand into his NCIS issue bag and fished out the photo of Holtman he'd printed out form the DMV right before he went to Norfolk. He studied it until every detail was burned into his mind. When he considered himself well versed in Holtman's looks, Tony picked up the phone and dialed down to the Valet's office and requested his Mustang to be pulled up to the front doors. Tony was nervous about his duty tonight, and he wasn't too sure why. He shook off all of the pre-club jitters he had and slipped out of the front door.

--

Ziva was lying on her white leather couch in her new apartment. a large wool blanket her aunt had handmade for her covered everything from her torso to her toes as she escaped into the world her latest novel's author had created for her. She was reading a romance novel, a genre she originally was not very interested in. But Abby had recommended she read it, because it was such a fantastic story line, with well-written characters and very intricate details. Ziva wasn't much of a romantic, but she couldn't help but hang on to every passionate word the male lover had said and all the heart-felt things he had done for his significant other. She had secretly wished that Tony had said or done one of these things for her, but she couldn't see him doing so. She had momentarily snapped back into reality with thoughts of Tony. She mentally scolded herself for not saying a word to Tony before he left for Norfolk. In fact, she hadn't said a word to him since he said the three words. She felt guilty for not talking to him, and she thought that she must have embarrassed him by not replying to his statement. She desperately wanted to pick up the phone and call him and say "I love you, Tony" but she knew that there wouldn't be an answer, he was at the club, and wouldn't have any service. And even if he did, he wouldn't hear it ring. She sighed and closed her book. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus on her reading anymore, when all she could think about was him.

--

The loud music of Dante's Inferno made Tony's whole body vibrate. He sat at the bar, searching for the familiar face belonging to Ryan Holtman. But the only thing he could see was blackened silhouettes dancing on the light up dance floor. The lights on the floor changed colors, making the atmosphere seem more relaxed and fun, but the giant flame shaped lights that were attached to the walls glowed red and orange, making the whole room look like Hell. He took the last sip from his glass, which was a combination of Grey Goose and some blue liquor he couldn't recall the name of. The drink was called a blue storm, or something of that nature. But it was the last one he would have, even though he barely had a buzz. He quit wasting all of his money on alcohol, mainly because the bartender watered down the drinks way too much. He was also bored out of his mind, just people watching like that. He also contemplated going out and finding a hot girl to dance with, in hopes that he'll get some satisfaction for the night and seeing Holtman all in one night. He swiveled the chair around, hopped down, and strode confidently toward the brightly colored dance floor.

Tony was really enjoying himself. He had met some really nice girls who were also fantastic dancers. He was then beside another girl, onlooking a circle of people doing some crazy dances. He could recall it being named "jerking." There was also some really impressive break dancing in there as well. He knew that if he even attempted to replicate one of their moves, he would be 110% likely to make a complete fool out of himself. The pretty blonde that was standing beside him before leaned over and shouted, "That's so cool!" He smiled and nodded. He tilted his head back towards the dancers that weren't doing crazy stunts, silently asking her to come dance. She smiled and took his hand and pulled him away to the others. As they were dancing, the D.J. announced that the upcoming song would be the last one of the night. Tony knitted his brows together, wondering how much time had passed. He pulled his burn phone from his pocket, checking the time. 3:25AM, he'd read. _And still not a single sight of Holtman._ Tony thought. He danced with the blonde for the last part of the final song, trying to enjoy the last part of his night out. The song was over, and the girl turned to him "Do you want to grab a bite to eat? I know this great diner downtown that's open 24/7. You can just follow me with your car," she said. "I would say that you could hitch a ride with me, but you may as well kiss your car goodbye if you left it alone in this part of town." Tony used his signature smile and confirmed the invitation.

--

It was 4:00AM and Ziva had yet to fall asleep. She was worried about Tony. She wasn't expecting his call, but she was worried about the distance between them. If Tony was in trouble, she could not simply hop in the car and go help him out within 20 minutes or less. She would have to travel the long distance to Norfolk, which could take several hours. She reassured herself that Tony would be fine, and that if he needed any help, he would know enough to giver her a call. She then turned over and closed her eyes, and her thoughts of seeing him in person again tomorrow lulled her to dreamland.

--

Tony sat in the driver's seat of his Mustang. The girl down at the club, whose named he'd learned was Remy Schneider, was a sweetheart. He'd introduced himself as Logan Cale, who was only enjoying some time with his old college buddy who lived close by. She'd asked why he didn't accompany him to Dante's, and he'd simply answered that he wasn't feeling well tonight and was urged to go by himself. He enjoyed chatting with her, thinking that if he'd met her when he wasn't undercover, he would've suggested meeting again. But not for a date, just for friends. He drove down the short distance back to the hotel he was staying at. He had to park in the non-valet section because valets only worked until 2AM and it was just short of 2 hours later. Tony hopped out of the car, and locked it. The parking lot was surprisingly empty, but then again, people who spent their time partying didn't stay at 5 star thousand-dollar-a-night hotels. And those who stayed at those hotels were usually here for business, quiet vacations by the beach, or honeymoons. Tony was making his way towards the hotel, when he felt a writhing pain flame up on the back of his head, and then saw nothing.

**BWAH HAHA! Let the games begin! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy shit guys! I haven't updated in a freaking month! I'm so SORRY! nut at leas this is a long chapter for y'all :D now that schools about done, I can finally start writing more! i had to rewrite this puppy a good 4 times, and then i had to do some ridiculous project for English. But anyways, I hope you like this chapter.  
XOXO Sparxx**

Tony woke up wrapped in the warm, plush, white down quilt of the king-sized bed in his hotel suite. He was unsure of how he had gotten there. Last time he'd checked, he'd been whacked over the head and knocked out in the hotel's parking garage. He chose not to dwell on the thought for very long, and turned onto his side to check his cell phone. He knew Gibbs would chew him out for not checking in at a more convenient hour. When he flipped open his phone, he found out that he had three new voicemails and one new text waiting for him to listen to. _But first thing's first_, he thought_, I gotta get me something to eat_. Tony laid the cell phone down on the nightstand and opted for the hotel phone. He called down to room service and placed an order for whatever their breakfast plate was for the day and then got out of bed to slip on a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his phone and sat on the ottoman in the main room and called the voicemail. He punched in his voicemail password 8-6-6-9 (his name in numbers) and listened to his awaiting messages.

_Voicemail 1:_

_Hey Tony, it's McGee. The boss wants a SitRep as soon as poss—well he said that he wanted it yesterday, but you get where I'm coming from. I hope for your sake that you saw the perp, or the boss'll have your head_

_._

Tony chuckled and shook his head. _Typical probie_, he thought. Tony then suddenly became worried. He hadn't seen Ryan Holtman at all last night, and Gibbs would be pissed about it. Tony quickly deleted the message and moved on to the next one.

_Voicemail 2:_

_Tony, its Ziva. Look, I hope you made it out ok last night. I'm worried about you. Could you please give me a call back?_

He was slightly shocked at what he'd just heard. Ok, maybe really shocked. Ziva David…worried? There was no way. But the proof was right there, recorded and playing in his ear. Tony then disconnected the call to read his text message. It too was from Ziva. _We need to talk. Now. _Now Tony was very nervous. Was she breaking up with him? They'd only seen each other for month! Why him?! Tony's worried thoughts were interrupted by three evenly firm knocks at the door. He sauntered to the door and opened it in a manner that would tell the person on the other side that Tony had been expecting them. When Tony saw who was on the other side, he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

Remy Schneider was standing in the doorway in a hotel uniform with Tony's breakfast.

"Tony?" Remy said.

"Remy! I didn't know you were an employee here?" He recalled her saying something about working at a hotel, but nothing very specific. He put on his friendliest smile, and Remy replicated the action.

"Yeah, well, it pays the bills. Especially when the businessmen are in town, they often tip very well. I thought you were staying at your friend's place?"

"Well, not really. It's more along the lines of afternoons there, nights at the club, and mornings here, in my bed." Tony let out a small chuckle at the end. Remy giggled too, and Tony couldn't help but replay it in his head a few times. He couldn't resist a girl's laugh. Especially cute ones like Remy's. _What the HELL am I thinking? I can't be pulling this shit when I'm not single! And I'm dating a trained assassin for god's sake! _Tony mentally scolded himself. Tony began to dig through his pockets and managed to retrieve a fifty-dollar bill.

"Here, take this, but don't go spending it all in one place, you hear?" Tony said jokingly. The smile on Remy's face widened as she gently took the money from his hand. Tony looked to see a taller and slimmer figure appear behindRemy. He saw that it was none other than Ziva David. When Remy realized that Tony was staring at something else, she pun around, only for her blue eyes to meet with a pair of darker ones. Every muscle in Tony's body tensed, ready to pounce on Ziva in the event that she would jump poor Remy. The silence was awkward and intense and to Tony's pleasant surprise, Ziva did not try to kill Remy. Remy then chose to break the silence with a friendly greeting.

"Hi, I'm Remy! I just work room service here. And you are…?"

"Ziva David. I'm Tony's girlfriend." Ziva said with a fierce tone. Remy did a half nod, signifying that she understood that she wasn't wanted there.

"Oh, well uh, don't mind me, I'll just get out of your way here. Nice seeing you again Tony." And just like that, Remy had placed the breakfast tray on a nearby coffee table, and scurried out quickly, closing the door behind her. Ziva and Tony were now alone. Tony was unsure of what was going to happen next. But he couldn't help but stare at Ziva. She didn't look creeped out by his staring. Maybe because she was staring at him too. Just when Tony was certain that Ziva was going to kill him, she bust out laughing.

"Man! I intimidated the hell out of her, didn't I? And you should've seen the _look_ on your face! Priceless!" Ziva stepped into the main room from the doorway and scanned her surroundings.

"Nice place you have going on here, DiNozzo. Dianna down at finance will have your head for this one." Ziva was referring to the woman who generally was in charge of paying the expenses agents had used for undercover purposes and whatnot.

"Yeah, well, Dianna can kiss my 5 star ass. I—" Tony started, only to be cut off when he noticed what Ziva was doing. She was sauntered back to the main door and slipped off the "Do Not Disturb" tag, and placed it on the outside knob. He raised his brow as he watched Ziva shut the door with her hip and made her way back to him. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him up to her. Their lips met, and Ziva felt the high feelings that she always got when they kissed. Her lips began to part, and Tony suddenly broke off the kiss. His hands shot up to get a grip on her shoulders and pushed her away. He held her far away enough to be able to get a good look at her whole face. His eyes bore into hers.

"Ziva, why the hell are you here?" Tony inquired. He was livid. She knew better than to pop up in the middle of an undercover op. she could have easily blown his cover, and gotten the two of them into deep shit. He awaited her reaction, half expecting a 'fuck you' kind of insult or maybe even an apology. Instead, Ziva chuckled and simultaneously rolling her eyes, as if the answer were blatantly obvious.

"Gibbs gave me orders to come and join you in the hunt for Holtman. He grew impatient awaiting your call, so he contacted the owner of the Dante's Inferno, only to find that Holtman hadn't shown all night. He gave me the address of where you were going to be and said that a second agent down at Norfolk would speed things up." Tony let out a deep sigh as Ziva grabbed his wrists from her shoulders and forced the back to her waist, bringing him closer to her. "Now, where were we?" she purred. She lifted herself up to his face and kissed him. She closed her eyes, once again getting the high feeling. She was starting to believe that Ke$ha wrote "Your Love is My Drug" just for her. Her hands ran up his back and locked together at his neck, feeling the slight tickle of his hairline against the side of her palm. Her lips once again parted, and her tongue gently touched his lips, which opened in response. She felt her temperature rising as their kiss got more and more intense. Tony moved one hand from her waist to the back of her head, making it easier for her to slide her hands down his chest and abs down to his belt buckle. She realized that she had been slowly moving to where she assumed was the bedroom. She found herself amused that Tony had the same thing on his mind that she did. Then again, Tony always had sex on his mind. Ziva then focused back onto his belt, which she found was rather difficult to undo when she had her eyes shut.

After she undid his belt, she felt her heel make contact with the bed frame. Right before Tony was about to make his move, Ziva grabbed his shoulders and flung him on the bed with her on top. She broke off the kiss and said, "Like I've said before, I like to be on top." She began to gently rake her fingers though his hair when she felt a strange, warm liquid on her hand. _Sweat? No, it can't be... I wonder…_she slowly withdrew her hand and studied her palm. What she saw was definitely a turn-off. She tore her gaze away from her hand to the mattress by his head it was beginning to turn red.

"What's wrong Ziva?" Tony asked. He was really worried. He was starting to feel kind of dizzy. He dismissed it as merely adrenaline combined with ecstasy. He noticed that Ziva's hand was shaking like a leaf. He went for her wrist to steady it, but it fell back onto the mattress, unable to move. He was now nauseous, and couldn't bear to move. Ziva slowly turned her hand over to show tony what she found. He saw that it was stained with red, and then the reasoning behind his dizziness suddenly became clear. The dizziness and nausea became overwhelming, and his normal vision became tunnel vision, similar to how his dreams always ended.

"Z-Ziva, I…I lo—" was all he could choke out before he saw nothing but pitch black darkness.

When Tony came to, he noticed that he was no longer in the hotel. He never was. The whole thing with Ziva was just a dream. He felt over the back of his head. Yep, the head injury was most certainly real. He lay where he was until he was stable enough to actually sit up some. He sat up only to notice that there was nothing to see. It was a bland, musty and dark room with no windows and a heavy steel door that only opened from the outside. He saw the door open, accompanied by a loud screechy noise that was even louder thanks to his head wound. A big husky man stalked in, wearing all back clothing, including a ski mask that only showed his eyes and a teeny portion of his mouth. When the man spoke, he had a big booming voice that made Tony's head pound so bad that he wanted to cry. "Hello, Agent DiNozzo. I hope you had a good sleep, because you're in hell now."

_Awh, fuck._

**Review Please Loves!**


End file.
